The Demon Matrix
by raven5148518
Summary: Raven, a half demon bounty hunter, crosses paths with The One and realizes the truth and his own importance to the system.
1. The One and The Half Demon

Hello. I am Raven. Most of you don't know me but I'm sure you will by the time I'm done with this fanfic. This story is a crossover between my story, Demon Chronicles, and the Matrix. Enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix, any ideas from the Matrix or any of the characters, copyrights or anything else pertaining to the Matrix. That's the Wachowski Brothers not me. The only things I do own are my story and my thoughts. Big thanks to Andy and Larry Wachowski.

If you would like the link to the original story, just ask me.

* * *

I had spent most of the day working on a class project for Crow, a friend of mine. Even as a college student he still needed my help sometimes. But I didn't mind. I figured it was his ass if his professors found out about it. 

I was fast asleep with my head on the keyboard, the headphones on my ears blaring Metallica's "Ride The Lightning". Suddenly, the computer screen went black then displayed the caption "Wake up, Raven" in bright green letters.

I raised my head and looked up at the black screen, confused at what was going on.

"What the hell?"

I hit the escape button but nothing happened. Another caption followed.

"The Matrix has you."

This time I tried the ctrl, alt, and delete combination a couple of times which would normally reboot the system. But nothing. My attempt to terminate the window was only followed by another caption.

"Follow the black crow."

"What?"

"Ding dong, Raven."

The last caption was followed by the sound of the doorbell ringing. I stood up, grabbed the disk off my desk, and walked into the living room to the front door.

I could smell the food Katrina had been cooking for dinner. The phone rang and she stopped what she was doing to answer it.

"Hello."

"Katrina, both you and Raven are in danger."

"What? Who is this?"

"That's not important now. Be careful. They're looking for you."

"Who is looking for me."

"The Matrix has you."

"What?"

The line went dead. She thought it was a prank call. I opened the door and saw Crow standing there smiling, a few of his friends standing behind him.

"Hey bro. You got that assignment ready for me?"

"Yeah right here."

As I handed him the disk I could see that Katrina was now standing next to me.

"Something the matter man? You look a little whiter than usual."

"No it's just…My computer was acting a little strange that's all."

"Sound's like you need to unplug man. You know? Get a little R & R. We're going out tonight. Want to tag along?"

"I don't know. I've got a lot of research to take care of and Katrina is cooking dinner now."

"Oh come on Raven let's go. I need a break myself. And you've been going for three days straight on this latest bounty. You could use a rest."

It was then that my mind flashed back to the computer screen just moments ago, remembering the last caption.

"Follow the black crow."

I recalled that Crow had recently gotten a tattoo of a black crow on his back. Then I remembered one of the other captions on the screen.

"The Matrix has you."

I couldn't explain it, but there was a question that compelled me to go with Crow. So I agreed to it.


	2. The Question

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We went to this new club which was quickly becoming one of the city's most popular night spots. It featured a bar, a dance floor, and loud heavy metal music. It was a place that normally I would have felt comfortable in but for some reason I felt uneasy.

"Want a drink, Raven?"

It was Katrina.

"No thanks Katrina."

"I'll be down by the bar if you need me."

I didn't say anything. I sort of fell out of the scene, leaning against one of the buildings interior support structures.

Katrina sat down in front of the bar and ordered a coke. Minuets later, a tall thin light skinned man with well kept brown hair and brown eyes dressed in what appeared to be a suit with a trench coat-like bottom took the seat next to her.

"Have you ever had a dream that felt so real, when you woke up you couldn't tell if you were really awake of still dreaming, Katrina?"

"Yeah. Wait you're the voice on the phone. How do you know my name?"

"Are you sure that's really the question you want to ask?"

She thought for a moment, remembering her phone conversation with the nameless man who was now sitting next to her.

"The Matrix has you."

It was the one statement that confused her the most."

"What is the Matrix?"

"That's the question. I once wondered the same thing. And you'll find out soon. But for now, both you and Raven must be careful. They're watching you."

"Who is?"

"We will meet again. Goodbye Katrina."

He stood up and walked off, leaving her with more questions then answers. But at least now she knew the question.

As I leaned against one of the buildings interior support structure I was approached by woman with black hair who was wearing darkly tinted sunglasses and a black leather outfit.

"You're in danger, Raven."

"How do you know my name?"

"There is much I know about you, Raven, and Katrina also. But that's not important. What I know they know. They're watching you."

"Who are they?"

"Are you sure that's really the question you want to ask?"

I thought to myself for a moment, remembering the caption that had appeared on the computer screen.

"The Matrix has you."

"It's the question, Raven. Do you know what that question is?"

"What is the Matrix?"

"Yes. That's the question. You will know the answer soon enough. We will meet again. Goodbye Raven."

She left me standing there with more questions than answers. But now I knew the question. I felt like I had had enough of this place. Right on que, Katrina came to me from the bar.

"I'm tired. Let's go Raven."


	3. Another Day At The Office

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was stirred from my sleep by my alarm clock the next morning. I hit a button on it that shut it off, got up, got dressed and went to work. Half an hour later I was sitting in my bosses office being chewed out for being late.

"Mr. Yokomori, you believe that you are special, that some how the rules do not apply to you. Obviously you are mistaken. You see, I pay you to go out and catch the scum of this city. If you are late, you may miss out on some good leads. From now on, you must be here, on time, and prepared to work. Otherwise, you will be looking for another job. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"You will be if you don't get your act together, Mr. Yokomori. Now go see what Janice has for you and get to work."

"Yes sir."

I left his office and went to the front of the lobby where Janice, the secretary, sat behind a somewhat chaotic desk which was covered with many miscellaneous items as well as items necessary for her to do her job.

"Anything new today, Janice?"

"No not much. Just this."

She handed me a manila folder, which contained some basic information on a man known only as Brown.

"Oh and also, there is a package waiting for you in your office."

"Thanks Janice" I said as I went through the file's contents on the way to my office. The file was so thin that I had finished reading everything in it by the time I got to my office.

I walked in, set the file down on my desk, and sat down. It was then that I had noticed the envelope sitting on my desk that Janice had mentioned. I picked it up, tore it open, and emptied its contents into my hands. It was a cell phone, a very stylish one at that. As I pondered over who would send me something like that the phone rang. I pressed a button and the mouthpiece slid down.

"They're coming for you Raven."

"Who?"

"Look out your office door and see for yourself."

At that moment I looked out my office door and saw a man in a suit asking Janice where I was.

"Why? What do they want from me?"

"That's not important. What is important is that you survive. I can guide you but you must do exactly as I say. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. When I tell you to, go to the stairwell at the end of the hallway."

I started moving as soon as he said so but then suddenly I heard his voice again.

"Wait, hide in the office next to you."

I did what he said as soon as he said it.

"Ok. Wait here a moment."

The agent looked in on my office then moved down the hallway past the office I was in and on to the end of the hall and around the corner.

"Ok now follow the agent to the end of the hall but stay low and out of sight. When you get to the end of the hall move in the opposite direction he moves down the hallway."

Once again I did as he instructed and made my way down the hallway to the stairwell. As I entered the stairwell I could hear foot steps and the sound of guns being cocked.

"They have already found you. Move down the stairs…quickly."

"Damn it they're fast" I said more to myself then the voice on the phone who didn't respond. The bullets whizzed past me as I moved down the stairwell until I reached the first floor.

I walked out the door locking it behind me and stepped into what appeared to be a park of some kind with apartment complexes on either side. I had already gotten rid of the phone at that point. No more guidance. It was a decision I would soon regret.

"Mr. Yokomori, going somewhere?"

"What do you want from me? Wait a minuet…you're that guy who was in that file. This is a bold move, attacking the bounty hunter whose tracking you down."

He spoke as he came closer to me until he was within arms reach.

"You see, Mr. Yokomori, you have something I want."

Immediately after he said that he plunged his hand into my chest. A liquid began to spread slowly from where his hand was. But I was able to fight it. I forced it back then went on the offensive, throwing a combination of punches at him all of which he easily dodged.

He caught my last punch then countered with a couple attacks to my face, then a back hand to my head, then a punch to my body before launching me back and into a wall with a reverse side kick.

I slammed against the wall hard. This was no ordinary human being. I began to wonder if he was a demon. But I could not sense any demonic aura coming from him.

Suddenly, a man with well kept brown hair wearing darkly tinted sunglasses and a suit with what appeared to be a trench coat-like jacket landed on the ground in front of Agent Brown. The resulting shock wave knocked the agent off his feet.

Agent Brown stood up and attacked him. He sent countless punches at him but the man in the suit blocked or dodged every attack before countering with a series of lightning fast punches to his body finishing with one bone crushing punch to the face.

I saw the opening and drew my sword. I defeated the agent before he could stand up with my Fire Slash. I was surprised to see that the defeated agent flashed in a green light and was now the corpse of a police officer.

"Come Raven. We must go now."

"Go where?"

"Your house. Let's go."


	4. A Late Arrival

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We rode mostly in silence as I was still confused by what had just happened.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Neo. I am The One who was supposed to end the war. But that's another story."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you and Katrina are more important than you know."

"What do you mean?"

His answers were only confusing me more.

"All will be explained in time. What's important now is that we make it to your house before they do."

"They? You mean those agents?"

"Yes. If we're lucky, she'll get to her before they do."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A tall thin woman with black hair and darkly tinted sunglasses stood before a ringing phone. She picked it up and spoke only one line into the mouthpiece.

"I'm in."

Outside the building, there was a car there waiting for her. She got inside and started the car and drove off towards my house. But despite all her efforts, she wouldn't make it in time.

It took Agent Brown no time at all to find the house. He ripped the door off the hinges and proceeded inside. He found Katrina sleeping in the bedroom at the back of the house. The sound of the door being ripped off the hinges had awakened her.

She lay there on the bed cowering before him in fear.

"What do you want?"

"Ms. Katrina, you'll be coming with us now."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Trinity arrived at the house before we did. "Shit!" she exclaimed when she saw that the door had been broken down. She drew a 9mm pistol from her pocket and cautiously entered the house.

As she moved through the house, Neo and I pulled up outside, "Shit!" he exclaimed after noticing that the door had been broken down. I made a move to get out of the car but he stopped me.

"It wouldn't be safe. She's in there and she's armed. We're better off to wait for her to come out and see the car." He explained.

Trinity quickly went through the entire house and found nothing. Moments later she stepped outside the house and saw the car sitting there. She ran over and Neo rolled down the window.

"We're too late."

"I know. We'll need time to find her and to prepare."

"I know. What are we going to do about him?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me I can handle myself." I replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry."

"Fine then." He replied. "Let's get back and find her."

"I'm going with you." I insisted.

"You can't. You're too important." She argued.

"Listen, I love her. Neo, surely you must understand. If you had someone you were in love with who was in this situation, you'd go after her too wouldn't you?" I asked.

Neo turned his gaze back to Trinity and then back to me. "Yes I would." He replied. So then it was settled. I would have to wait for them to return when they were ready and knew where Katrina was.


End file.
